And the Rule of Three
"And the Rule of Three"[http://www.tntdrama.com/shows/the-librarians.html Watch Episodes of The Librarians on TNT Drama - TNT] is the seventh episode of the first season of The Librarians. It aired on January 11, 2015 as the first part of a two-hour event. Synopsis When a group of hyper-competitive high-school students start undercutting each other with witchcraft, the Librarians have to intercede before disaster destroys them all. Cast Main Cast *Rebecca Romijn as Eve Baird *Christian Kane as Jacob Stone *Lindy Booth as Cassandra Cillian *John Kim as Ezekiel Jones *John Larroquette as Jenkins Guest Cast *Alicia Witt as Lucinda McCabe/Morgan Le Fay *Bex Taylor-Klaus as Amy Meyer *Amy Farrington as Amy Meyer's mother *Jacob Bean-Watson as Dashell *Christina Ferrari as Olivia *Maxwell Chase as Leonard *Katie Norton as Elysse *Todd Van Voris as Superintendent *Billy Boudavong as Tim *Joshua Jerard as Zahir *Tom Dang as Jonah Gordon Plot A student is preparing his presentation while putting on his tie. His dad says they need to go, he answers but suddenly he starts to freeze. He screams and tries to move but his entire body freezes. Eve arrives at the Annex on a free day but to her surprise Jenkins is there as well as he says he never has a day off. Jacob is there as well as he has access to all the books in history there. Eve came to the Annex investigating magical threats. Ezekiel comes in through the magical door as he seems to have stolen something. The book starts to levitate and Jenkins says it must imply to a huge magical threat. The book shows a S.T.E.M (Science, Technology, Engineering and Mathematics) fair. The group travels to the fair as Cassandra is excited about the cutting edge developments there. Eve is doubtful what kind of threat could be at a science fair. The walk in the fair where the presenter tells them the fair is sponsored by the McCabe learning foundation and introduces science education expert Lucinda McCabe. Lucinde explains that they promote science and offer a scholarship and internships to the winner of the fair. Eve is skeptical about all the robot stuff and asks why there is no soda volcano. Lucinde asks them who they are and they introduce themselves as the librarians, which makes Lucinde think they are the judges. The group starts to look for something magical and the students are explaining their stances. Only Cassandra understands it while the others have no clue what it is about. Eve sees one stance with a volcano however the student thinks he is not good enough, after which Eve gives him a encouraging speech. The student shows his volcano which somehow starts to spit real fire and magma. Cassandra and Ezekiel talk about how Cassandra was when she was young. They see three bullies walking around and Ezekiel explains how students form packs to keep other people down. Lucinde calms the public down while Eve and Jacob talk to the student Lenard who erupted the volcano. Using her charm she makes Lenard explain that his parents made him join the fair after five other students got disabled by mysterious circumstances. Eve calls Cassandra and she and Ezekiel discuss how they should find other magical stances. Ezekiel says he stole some prices when he was young. Jenkins joins them as he says he admires science as well. Jenkins says magic is rewriting the physical laws. He says it is probably a coven of three people doing this. Eve and Jacob start to look for the three bullies they saw earlier. Cassandra and Ezekiel look for the girl Amy of a stance however she is gone and her pushing mom tries to explain the project to them. Eve and Jacob find the three bullies and realize one of them is trying to ask the girl to continue their relationship. However Amy says school has priority and she can not. Cassandra and Ezekiel ask a student where Amy is however he starts to cough up flies and has to get moved to the hospital. Lucinda explains the fair will go on. Lucinde expresses to the librarians it appears like there is a curse on the fair. Jenkins explains the rule of three means that whatever you inflict on another will return in three fold. The group wonders how the kids got magic. Jacob talks to the bully that tried to be with Amy. He says he does not belong in her group or any group and he can not be with her. Jacob tells poetry and says these sub groups are just costumes and roles we play and they are not who we really are. Jacob says he should not let his own or other costumes stop him. Jacob tells Eve he learned that most people hated Amy because she was the front runner in these kind of competitions. They talk to Amy her mom and she explains Amy has no social life as it will just be a distraction. Ezekiel uses a detector for magic and traces the magic to a phone and steals it. They learn there is a magical app on the phone. Jenkins explains that it is a wish fulfilling spell, so whatever the user of the phone wishes will have a magical influence. Jenkins explains that the phone also influences the mind and keeps influencing the magic making it stronger and stronger. Cassandra explains to Amy she has a app on her phone however Amy says she did not use it and got it from her mom who got it from some site. Amy says she wants to be just normal and does not care much about success. Cassandra explains she was like that in the past but could not perform up to the dream her parents had for her. Cassandra talks to Ezekiel and he asks where her trophies are. She explains her parents destroyed them as they believed it would be a painful reminder of that she was not good enough. The Librarians realize there are 27 active users of the magical app at the fair. Cassandra says it is 3 multiplied and that the students are all using the spell on each other. Lucinde enters through one of the doors and gets in the Annex. Jenkins calls Eve to get to the Annex. Eve comes in and sees Lucinde. Eve suggests they should wipe her memory. Lucinde says everything became much clearer and magically moves the tables out of the way. Jenkins explains Lucinde is Morgan Le Fay. Morgan laughs as Eve has trouble realizing who Morgan is. Jenkins explains she is the sister of King Arthur and is responsible for the fall of Camelot. Morgan says that is not true and Jenkins says she raised an army and killed King Arthur. Morgan tells them it is about to begin as the magic summoned by the students through the app will cause a huge destruction and kill them all. Jenkins asks Eve to shoot her and Eve raises her gun and asks what will happen to the kids. Jenkins says she is a evil creature but Morgan makes him choke with a simple gesture with her hand. Eve shoots her but Morgan simply stops the bullets with magic. Morgan explains she can not be killed with weapons and walks off. Jenkins says Eve has to take her out at all costs. Eve picks up the phone and gets back to the fair. Eve explains the group that Morgan Le Fay made the app. However Morgan walks past them and says she just made the wish app and the kids uses it to destroy each other. The group asks why she does it and she says she absorbs the magic that comes from the app and uses it to stay young and powerful. She then quickly disappears. The group wonders how they can protect the kids. They decide they have to contain the magic that comes towards the kids. Amy decides to help them so they can form a pentagram. Her mother tries to stop her but she says it is her life. Eve finds Morgan overseeing the fair. Morgan taunts her and says she thinks guardians are envious or annoyed by librarians. Eve punches a surprised Morgan int he face. Eve reveals she uses her own app to wish she could attack Morgan. Eve headbutts Morgan and prepares to kill her if she does not stop the magic. Morgan says she does not control the magic and that Eve either has to stop it or kill her as she can not do both. Eve runs off to the rest of the group. The librarians and Amy form a pentagram around the group to absorb the magic as they all keep a metal table leg up. As Eve keeps the table leg up she suddenly stands in a empty room. She sees Morgan and walks towards her. Morgan is now powerful as she absorbed the magic. She says Eve did it and saved them. Eve asks where they are and Morgan says between the seconds. Eve tries to fight her however Morgan explains she is not match for her and breaks the phone with the magic app. Eve asks what she wants and if she wants to rule the world. Morgan says she now has enough magic to hide, she will be gone when it happens. Eve asks when what happens and Morgan says "Noli timere malum, sed time heroa". Morgan says Jenkins will understand and that Eve is now woven in the loom of fate. Morgan snaps her fingers and Eve is back in the fair where everything is now normal. The librarians pretends Lucinda is to the hospital and make Lenard the winners with his volcano performance. Ezekiel talks to Cassandra and compliments her on the pentagram that saved everyone. He gives her the first place price in the category that he stole. Jenkins is angry at Eve as she did not kill Morgan when she had the chance. Eve says she is here to protect people and not to kill people. Eve says Morgan said the end of the world is coming. She gives Jenkins the message which means: do not fear the villain, fear the hero. Jenkins angrily says that she should learn to fight the war and not just win the battles or everyone will die. Trivia *Fittingly during this episode, Cassandra is seen wearing a necklace with a Serotonin Molecule on it in reference to her STEM background. Serotonin is thought to be related to happiness and well-being in mammals. Media File:The Librarians 1x07 "And The Rule of Three" 1x08 "And the Heart of Darkness" Promo (HD) External links *"And the Rule of Three" on TNT References ru:...и Правило трёх